I Knew You Were Trouble
by Echelon8394
Summary: So this happened before Into Darkness, where when Khan escaped Admiral Marcus after he was discovered, he bumped into Jane, who is a person who loves to help doesn't matter who she helps. after letting him live with her, she felt something, but which side will she choose after learning who he is? Khan/OC, Spock/Uhura (PS: i have a playlist for this :D)
1. Chapter 1

Chp 1

**(So this starts before the second movie, where Admiral Marcus had woken up Khan. After a few chapters, I'll jump straight to the second movie. Khan/OC)**

"_Uhura, hail him again", said Jane. Uhura flipped a few switches and Khan reappeared at the screen. He saw Jane; Kirk had lied to him. "Khan please, whatever it is you're doing, just stop. If you really want to blow this ship and kill everyone, you'll have to do with me on board and I don't mean you beam me back there like what the admiral did with Carol. That's just cheating", said Jane. "I love you, Jane", said Khan. "And I love you, Khan, but these people are like my family. You said it yourself that you would do anything for your crew; your family. Don't you think I would do the same? Don't you think that any of them would have done the same? Protect their family? If you still want to go on with your plan, than you just have to do it with me on board", said Jane._

"_I will take back my crew and kill everyone on the Enterprise, but YOU WILL BE MINE!", said Khan. Before any of them continue, Uhura cut them off. She knew Jane was intimidated despite her straight poker face and the fact that she actually loves the guy, even though she's afraid. "I'm sorry, Commander. I tried to reason with him", said Jane. "I understand, Dr. Scarlett", said Spock and everyone were ready to face the inevitable._

(Let's start from the beginning, shall we?)

Jane Scarlett was the only one left at the Starfleet Academy lab to finish up her report and send her thesis. She was hoping to work for Enterprise when they returned from their exploration. She was one of the best among her classmates and her lecturer has passed up a recommendation to Admiral Christopher Pike and the admiral said if she get good grades, she can straight up report to him as one of the doctors on board. She smiled with gleefulness exploded in her, but she quickly snapped out to reality and went back to work and finishing up her report. Soon, she'll be Dr. Jane Scarlett.

Finally, she had done it! She jumped up and down like an ecstatic monkey. She printed out her report and placed the safely in a file before they went into her bag. She was cleaning the place up when she heard a little clanging noise. She went to investigate and found a man lying unconsciously on the floor. She approached and when she was about to take his pulse, he grabbed her wrist and twisted it. "Shit! What the heck is your problem?! I'm just trying to help!", she yelled in pain as she ripped her hand from his clutch. She twisted her wrist back rather painfully. Then, they heard footsteps and the man kicked the door close. He grabbed Jane and covered her mouth. "Is there any safe place to hide?", he asked.

"Why should I help you? You sprained my wrist!", said Jane. "Please, I need to hide", said the man. "Fine!", Jane exclaimed, "We'll hide at my house. Just let me grab my bag". She grabbed her back and the two of them snuck out of the lab, thanks to the shortcut that she knew after years of spending studying until late at night just to be the best of the best. They left through a small window at the bathroom and escaped through an alleyway that led to the main street. The man urged Jane to walk faster and after 10 minutes of speed walking, they arrived at a suburban flat houses area. Jane and the man quickly went in. Jane locked the door and the man went to secure the house; locking all windows and closed all the curtains.

When everything was settled, Jane and the man confronted each other. "Who are you?", she asked. The man hesitated before identifying himself as John Harrison. "Did you get into trouble or something?", she asked again. "It's complicated", said John. "Trouble then", said Jane, "Well, if you gonna have to hide here, make yourself at home". "You're a student", said John. Jane merely raised her eyebrow and she walked towards her bedroom. Jane landed on the bed and immediately fell asleep, hoping that tonight, other than she had finished her report, that this is all a dream.

(The next morning)

Thank god Jane didn't wake up late. After showering and changing, she grabbed her bag and walked out of her room. She saw John asleep at the couch, using the cushion as his pillow. She felt bad leaving him like that. She went back in to grab the extra blanket she had and covered John up. She wrote a note, saying that she's going to the Academy and he's free to eat whatever it is in the fridge.

While on class, Jane half focus on her lecturer and half focus about John. What if whatever was chasing him found out and she'll be in trouble too? She had a thing to help people no matter what. Even her senior, Dr. Leonard McCoy once said, "You can't help everyone, Jane. Some can't be helped with", but she's determined to prove him wrong. Before the class was dismissed, the lecturer wished them good luck for their big exam next week. Jane bid farewell to all her classmates. Soon, everyone will be assigned to different Starfleet ships. Before leaving the lecture hall, everyone place their thesis report and Jane's report, assured by the lecturer will be given to Admiral Pike.

Jane walked back home with gleefulness. Then, she remembered John. 'I wonder what he's doing. Or has he escaped?', she thought. She went back home to find the sofa made and the blanket being folded neatly. She approached her study room and the door was ajar. She peeked and saw John at her favourite sofa, reading her novels. She knocked before entering. 'Wait! Why am I knocking at my own door?', she thought again.

"You can hardly find a paperback nowadays", said John. "Yeah, well, I love reading and it's no fun reading on those PADD all the time", said Jane, "Have you eaten?". "Yes", said John. Jane sighed and said, "Look, if you're gonna hide here; I suggest you tell me what is going on. I'm heading for a big exam next week which will determine my future in Starfleet and my career on board the Enterprise when she lands after her exploration. If anything happens, who knows I might be able to help". Unfortunately for her, her words might bite back in the future as John smiled at her.


	2. Chapter 2

**(To Moonwolflove: thanks for the advice. In this chapter, it will explain a little about Jane's characteristics).**

Chp 2

Jane was resting after a long day at the library. She peeked at John and saw that he was sleeping in the guest bedroom that she had given him. So, she tip-toed quietly away to the kitchen as the floor squeaked and she didn't want to wake him up. Jane pop open a can of soda and sat at the couch. She pulled her album and go through one by one. Each photo had her smiling alone. "May I?", John's voice startled her. "I thought you were asleep", said Jane. "I just woke up then", said John as Jane handed him the album.

"You look adorable", said John. "Back then", said Jane. "Even now", said John. Jane smiled shyly and blushed. "Would you like a drink?", she asked. John merely shook his head and continued flipping as Jane explained every photo until he saw a photo of Jane and another red hair girl taller than her looking rather spiteful at Jane. "Who is she?", asked John. "My older, sister, Jean", said Jane. "She hates you", John deduced. Jane didn't say anything much. She hated criticizing people even if they were evil and cruel towards her. "I can't say, John. She's family", said Jane. "You would do anything for them, even though they will not appreciate you", said John. "Won't you do the same?", asked Jane as she tried to stiff her yawning, but failed. "But why would she hate you?", he asked. "Because I was better at everything and my parents loved me more", said Jane.

"It's late. You need all the sleep you can get", said John, "I'll clean up". "No, it's alright", said Jane as she grabbed her can of soda and went to keep the can in the fridge. Jane went back to the front to bid John goodnight and found him up from the couch. "Good night, John", said Jane. Surprisingly, John kissed her forehead and said, "Good night, Jane". John returned to his room, leaving Jane speechless of his action for a second before going into her room, grinning and smiling like an idiot.

(Next week)

Jane was sitting for her last paper. She had confidence in doing well in her exams. John had explained that he's a commander at Starfleet, but he still hasn't explained why he ran that night. Jane didn't want to push him because she wanted him to feel comfortable around her. He had helped her in her subjects and told her that she could do it. Jane finished writing and rechecked her answers until the time ended. As she left the hall, she was half excited and half nervous.

Jane had told John that she wanted to work aboard the USS Enterprise and if she passes with flying colours, she will report straight to Admiral Pike when the ship lands after their exploration. She wanted to thank him by cooking him a dinner. 'What should I cook?', she thought. She stopped by a supermarket and grabbed a few things. She went back home to find John watching some news about Starfleet and the Romulan attack which occurred a couple months ago. "Anything interesting?", she asked. John shook his head and said, "I was bored, but you're home. How did it go?".

Jane blushed slightly and said, "It went well. Hopefully, Admiral Pike will have me aboard the ship". John noticed the paper bags on her hands and helped her with them to the kitchen. "So, to celebrate my transition from cadet to a possibility a medical officer aboard the Enterprise, what would you like to eat?", she asked. "Are you going to cook? For me?", he asked back. "Sure, why not?", said Jane, "But I must warn you, I'm not that much of a cook. I could only cook a few simple things". John laughed and Jane hit him in the arm playfully. "I'll eat whatever you cook", said John. Jane made simple meatball spaghetti and they drank soda as they ate. John swore it was the best spaghetti he had in years.

After eating, John helped Jane to clean up, although she insisted on cleaning herself. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. She pressed the button at the com in front of her and the duo saw a flashed of red hair waiting at the front door with her hands crossed. "Is that your sister?", John asked. Jane nodded and John noticed the fear in her eyes. Jane entered a code and the front door opened and Jean entered the house. Jean was surprised to see John. "I didn't know a pathetic creature like you could have a steady boyfriend. A hot one, nonetheless", said Jean.

Before Jane could deny, John said, "I am her boyfriend, John Harrison". 'I'm gonna get back at you, Harrison for this', she thought. "Can we have some privacy, John?", asked Jean. She had never addressed Jane's friends using the first name basis unless they are good looking and equal to her standards. John kissed Jane's left temple and whispered, "I'll be nearby". Jane could only manage to nod and John left with reluctance.

Jean strutted in front of Jane. "Don't think you can live here and do things according to your own ways? Just because we're sisters, you think you can do whatever you please. Mother and Father only give you this place because they pity you, not because they loved you. Poor, Jane. Always crave for the love that she can and will never have. You think John and you will last? Not if I have anything to say about it", Jean taunted her. "Why are you here?", Jane asked. "Barking back now, are we? Well, since you've finished with your exam, I assume you'll be assigned soon. I want this flat back…, right now", said Jean.

"Now? But, I have nowhere else to go. Besides, you have your own apartment and mother and father's house", said Jane. "You have John; you can live. Just take your belongings and leave within the hour. Leave the keys under the mat, all including the spare keys", said Jean and she left. Jane was speechless. She dropped to the floor and covered her face as she cried. John came back in and held her in his arms. "Jean asked us to vacate the place within the hour. I have nowhere else to go", said Jane. "Come on then, let's get you pack. I have a place", said John. "But aren't you suppose to hide from whatever it is that is looking for you?", asked Jane. "They should stop looking for me for now", said John. He helped her up and helped her to pack things to leave the flat.


	3. Chapter 3

Chp 3

John had brought her to a secure flat, outskirt of the city and Jane was too distraught to be even the slightest suspicion towards him. He helped Jane settled in a bedroom. "I'm sorry. You have to trouble yourself over me", said Jane. "You hide me in your flat, I hardly think this is troublesome", said John. "I lied about my family loved me. I'm sorry", said Jane. Jane lied down and continued sobbing. John joined her in bed and held her in his arms. "You want to talk?", he asked. Would she? Jane never talked about her family to any of her friends, except McCoy, who she had looked up to as a brother, but somehow her emotions had governed her to spill out everything because her heart couldn't take anymore of the pain inflicted by Jean.

"It's the opposite, actually. I only smile in those pictures because I didn't want to make my parents look bad. They never love me; they think that I'm different. My parents and sister are all red-headed. I'm the only one with black hair. I'm the black sheep in the family. Whatever I do to please them, they never appreciate it. Jean had taunted and bullied me for all my life. When I joined Starfleet, it was to show how much I work hard so they could be proud of me, but they didn't. They supported my sister who had nothing in her head, only knows how to spend their money to useless things, like clubbing and drugs rather than me, who is building a career at Starfleet", Jane explained her life, "I don't even know why I'm telling you this. I mean, we've only known for what, a week or so and I'm spilling my life to you".

Jane sat up and hugged her knees. "I don't know, John. I have this sudden feeling for you, but I'm worried if I hold on to you, I might lose you", said Jane. "What do you mean, Jane?", asked John. "All my life, I tried to find someone who could love me. I tried to tell myself that my parents did love me, but I know it's not the truth. I've lied to myself for years so I could keep on living. I'm worried if I find someone I can truly love and he loves me back, I'm worried I'll lose him, regardless the reasons are. That's why I don't depend much on people because I know it won't last long", said Jane. "This feeling you have of me, Jane, what is it?", asked John. Jane didn't say a word and John understand that she needed some space. "Sleep, Jane", said John. Jane obliged as she lied down and quickly fell asleep.

For the next few days, Jane and John rarely see each other. He would leave early and she would just stay there. Finally, she got up and picked some of her books that she borrowed from the library to be returned. After giving the librarian the books, Jane was met with two Starfleet officers. "Are you Dr. Jane Scarlett?", asked one of them. Odd, she hasn't received her results yet, why call her Dr.? "Um…, yes?", she said, hesitated. "Admiral Pike would like to speak with you, Dr. If you may, please come with us", said the other one. Jane nodded and followed them to Admiral Pike's office.

She arrived and the admiral smiled at her. "I hope you're happy with your results", said the admiral and Jane looked at him curiously. "Just as I thought; please, have a seat Jane. Would you like a drink?", said Admiral Pike. Jane merely shook her head. "I tried to call your house the other day, but someone else answered the phone rather harshly and with name-callings. I'm taking a hint that, according to the record given, was your sister, Jean Marie Scarlett?", said Admiral Pike. Jane nodded. "You can speak; I'm not your sister", said Admiral Pike. This is one person she could lie to or her career at Enterprise will be ruined. "Sorry, sir. My whole life was taunted and bullied even when I was studying here. I'm trying to prove to be worthy, but my parents still see me as the black sheep. My sister seized the flat that was given, according to her, out of pity by my parents a few days ago. I'm staying over a friend's flat at out skirt of the city", said Jane. Admiral Pike opened his drawer and pulled out a white envelope. "Read it", said Admiral Pike. Jane took out a few pieces of paper. Jane couldn't believe her eyes. She passed her exams with flying colours. "I contacted Dr. McCoy. He's ecstatic to hear that you'll be working with him soon and I'm impressed with your thesis", said Admiral Pike.

"Thank you, sir. I won't let you down", said Jane. "Let me be the first to welcome you to the family", said Admiral Pike. Jane sobbed with pure joyness. She hadn't heard the word 'family' omitted to her with sincerity for a long time. She got up, saluted to the admiral and left. She kept the letter closed to her and occasionally she wiped her tears away, but she's happy. She has never been happy for so long, except when she was accepted to Starfleet Academy.

When she returned, she found John was at the living room, flipping through the channel. "Jane?", he said when he noticed her, "Have you been crying? Did Jean hurt you?". He was worried for her. Jane shook her head and said, "I pass the exam. Admiral Pike was impressed with my thesis and he's looking forward to see me aboard the Enterprise. I'm crying because I'm happy. No one has welcomed me into a family in years, John. I'm just so happy". Jane cried and laughed at the same time and John held her in his arms. "Congratulations. When will you start?", John asked. "When the ship lands, I guess, but I don't know when. I have to keep in-check every now and then since I live here and I don't have a communicator", said Jane.

Then, John made a move that Jane won't ever expect. He kissed her. Jane didn't know what to do; it was her first. When he had let her go, John asked, "Say something, Jane". "Don't you think that we're going too fast? We've only known each other for like…, two weeks. Shouldn't we wait?", said Jane. "What if I don't want to wait?", asked John. "Would you be mad if I say I want to?", said Jane. John kissed her forehead and left, leaving her speechless like the last time he did. Jane went to bed, half happy and half speechless thanks to John.

**(I realized this is going a little fast, but it'll slow down then later. Sorry if it's a little fast. I promise it'll slow down. Don't kill me :D)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chp 4

Jane woke up to find a white box and a folded note at the edge of her bed. She opened the note and it said, _'Your new communicator. Have fun – John'_. She smiled like an idiot. She opened and examined her new communicator. She showered and left the flat to update her record since she had a new communicator. After that she went for a walk at the park, not exactly knowing what to do. Should she volunteer at the hospital while waiting for Enterprise to return? She sat down at a bench, recapping back her life. She lost the flat, but at least her career at Starfleet has been secured and she's experiencing a new feeling. Something…or someone that told her she's adorable, said that she could go further and made her blush every now and then whenever she thought of him.

Jane sat there for what it seemed hours. When she saw that it was late, she got up and left, but on her way she felt as if she was being followed. She took out her communicator and punched in John's number. "Jane?", said John. "I think I've been followed", Jane whispered. "Where are you?", he sounded worried. "About half an hour on foot to your flat", said Jane. "Keep walking and don't panic", said John and he hung up. 'How the hell am I suppose not to panic?', she thought. She kept walking and occasionally glancing from her shoulder. She noticed the man after glancing a few times; he's wearing a hoodie and was about 100 steps behind her.

Then, someone pulled her rather harshly into a dark alley where she was cornered by a few men. "Who are you? What do you want?", asked Jane, but none of them said a thing. Two of them grabbed each of Jane's arms and the other one snatched her communicator. Another one, with a goggle on his head, produced a cloth and said, "Now, now, sweet little thing, don't scream. This might hurt a bit". Jane was thinking of the worse case scenarios in her head. Before the one with the goggle could gag or blindfold her, he was flung away and slammed to the metal wall. It was John. His accomplices tried to fight, but lost and John defeated them all without breaking a sweat. John picked up the communicator and stuffed it in his pocket. "Are you ok? Can you stand?", he asked. Jane half nodded, half shook her head. Then, John offered his hand and Jane took it. He pulled her up and carried her home.

Back home, John placed her at her bed and examined her arms. "It's a little bruise. It'll heal in a few days", said John as he applied some ice. "I'm sorry. You must be busy. I didn't mean to bother you", said Jane. John didn't say a word, merely giving a kiss tenderly to her lips. "John…", said Jane. "Don't think, Jane. Let me into your heart. Let me fill the emptiness…, let me love you", said John. He never felt this feeling towards anyone. Jane closed her eyes and gave a slight nod. John kissed her again and this time, she returned his kiss. They lied in bed and spent the evening in each other's arms and comfort. Jane hoped that he'll last in her life unlike her family.

(That night)

Jane heard her communicator rang. She got up, wrapped herself in the sheet and rummaged through John's clothes to find her communicator to answer it. "You're lucky that your John is nearby! I was this close of having those men taking advantage of you! If they had, John would've hated you and he would be mine!", Jane heard Jean yelled through the communicator. Before Jean could continue, John grabbed the communicator, hung up and switched it off. "I'm sorry I woke you up", said Jane. "Sometimes, sweet Jane", said John as he caressed her face, "You need not to say sorry". He picked her up and they lied down at the bed. "So, where does _this_ put us?", asked Jane.

"How would you like to put it?", John asked back. Jane giggled and said, "I don't know". Jane closed in the gap and let John's arms curled around her as she placed her cheek on his chest. She listened to his heartbeat and somehow, it soothed her to drowsiness and eventually she felt sleepy. She yawned and snuggled in his arms. "Sleep, Jane", said John. He hesitated before saying, "I love you". "I love you too", said Jane before drifting off to her sleep.

(The next day)

Jane woke up to see John was still asleep. She slowly wiggled herself free and went to the bathroom to shower. Then, she went to the kitchen to make breakfast. "Morning", John's voice made her jumped a little. "I thought you were asleep", said Jane. "Until I smell something delicious", said John. He approached from behind and began leaving a trail of kisses from her shoulder, lingering a little at the neck before ending his kiss at her ear lobe. "You don't want your eggs to burn now, do you?", asked Jane. "Or I could just ravish you", said John. "Didn't you do that yesterday?", said Jane as she giggled.

They ate breakfast silently before John asked, "Will you be alright on your own?". Jane looked at him curiously before he said, "I'm heading off to London for a little work duty. Will you be alright on your own?". Before Jane could answer, her communicator rang. "Dr. Scarlett, I hope I'm not interrupting your morning", it was Admiral Pike. "No, sir, what can I do for you?", asked Jane. "You're going to have to report on duty sooner than you think. Enterprise is on her way home and the next time she flies, you'll be there. Can you report tomorrow?", said Admiral Pike. "Absolutely, sir", said Jane. "Good, Enterprise will return tomorrow. I'll see you tomorrow then", said Admiral Pike before hanging up.

"Oh, well, at least you don't have to worry about me. When are you leaving?", she asked. "Tomorrow", said John and Jane could only nod. After cleaning up, John pulled her into his arms and kissed her. "Is this really the appropriate time to do _this_?", asked Jane. John could only wink at her. "Don't you have work, Mr. Harrison?", asked Jane again. "That can wait", said John. He picked her up and continued their making out in his room.

**(Next, off Into Darkness we go! :D)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chp 5

John dropped her off at Starfleet Headquarter. "John, promise me one thing", said Jane. John looked at her and she said, "Stay safe…, and I love you". He gave her one last passionate kiss before saying, "You are the one who should stay safe. Anything can happen in space. I love you too". Jane watched as she saw his transporter disappeared through the traffic. She was wearing her grey Starfleet uniform with blue linings. She was at the lobby when she saw a very upset Admiral Pike, but he smiled when he saw her. "Dr. Scarlett, I'm sorry to inform you on such short notice", said Admiral Pike.

"What happened, sir?", asked Jane. "Kirk screwed up and now I have to fix everything. I need you to report to Dr. McCoy here at the MedBay, is that clear?", said Admiral Pike. "Yes, sir", said Jane. "Good, dismiss", he said before walking away. Jane headed straight to MedBay and found Dr. McCoy or usually known as Bones was packing a few stuff. "Bones!", she called out to him. The doctor looked up and smiled. Jane ran to him and he gave her a bear hug. "It's so good to see you, Jane! Congratulation on your exam", said Bones. "Thanks, the admiral was impressed with my thesis", said Jane. "Who doesn't? You're one of the brightest. Only idiots who doesn't think your thesis is impressive", said Bones.

"What happened?", asked Jane. "It's a long story, Jane. We were suppose to survey, but the planet was about to be destroyed and Kirk just had to interfere. Spock nearly lost his life. He filed a report and Kirk lost the chair", said Bones. "I'm sorry to hear that", said Jane. "Well, at least we'll be working together", said Bones, "I heard about the whole shebang thing with your sister and the flat". "Yeah, well, I knew she would want to take it back, Bones. It's not even mine in the first place", said Jane. "You really need a lesson in standing up for your own issue, Jane. You can't just cower anymore", said Bones. "I don't have to, now that I'll be aboard on Enterprise", said Jane. "And I'm happy about it", said Bones, "Now, come on. We need to pack". Jane motioned her bag and helped Bones to pack the medical supplies needed.

A few hours later, they went to get some drinks "Well, we won't be moving unless Pike says so. Till then, we're stuck on Earth", said Bones. "I thought you don't like space", said Jane. Bones simply shrugged. As they sipped their drinks, suddenly, the TV screen that was showing some old sitcom turned to emergency news. There was an explosion at Starfleet Data Archive at London. "My god", said Bones. Jane panicked. She pulled out her communicator and tried to make contact with John, but there was no answer. "Pick up, dammit!", said Jane, worriedly.

"Who are you calling?", asked Bones. "He's a, um…, a friend of mine. He's kind enough to let me stay at his place after Jean kicked me out", said Jane. "He?", asked Bones. Jane could simply shrug as she was trying to get a hold of John, but failed. "Perhaps he's safe and maybe he's at the hospital, patching up", said Bones. "Still, I'm worried", said Jane. Bones studied her. "You like him", he deduced. Jane looked at him, astonished. "Wha-what are you implying?", asked Jane, pretending to be oblivious. "You're blushing, you're panicking, and calling him like any girlfriends would do. You like him", said Bones, "Who's he? Tell me, I'd like to get to know him".

"Not now, Bones. You'll get to know him when you see him", said Jane. "At least tell me his name", said Bones. "John…, John Harrison, a…, commander at Starfleet", said Jane. "Which ship?", asked Bones, but Jane merely shrugged her shoulders. "Wait, how long have you known him?", asked Bones again. "A few weeks?", said Jane, timidly. "A few weeks?!", said Bones, surprisingly as he tried to lower his voice, "Are you crazy? You only known him for a few weeks and you're living with him! Did you and him…?". Jane knew where this is going and shook her head, but her face gave her away. "Oh my god, you did! You only known him for a few weeks and you're already sleeping with him!", said Bones. "Shut your trap, Bones. It's embarrassing", said Jane.

Jane focused back on the TV. 42 men and women had died and she kept telling herself that John isn't any of them. Then, her communicator rang and it was John. "John, are you ok?", she asked. "I'm fine, Jane. I wasn't near the blast site", said John, "What are you doing?". "I'm having a drink with an old friend. We won't be aboard of the Enterprise until Pike says so. They're gonna have an emergency meeting to deal with this whole explosion thing", said Jane. "Ok, stay safe", said John. "You too…. I love you", said Jane. "I love you too", said John and he hung up. "You're much worse than Spock and Uhura", Bones mumbled to himself. "When you have a girl friend that you'll be totally smitten with, unlike your ex, then you'll know", said Jane. Bones merely rolled his eyes.

That night, Jane got to meet some of the Enterprise crew, the linguistic Lt. Uhura, Helmsman Hikaru Sulu, Ensign Pavel Chekov, Chief in Engineering Montgomery Scott or Scotty for short and his alien friend, Keenser. Bones decided to let them go for a little outing while he stayed back at the MedBay at Starfleet Headquarter. Jane got to know who Spock and their now ex-captain Kirk through their stories. She even got to know how Bones worked. "He loves his metaphors and he even called Spock 'Pointy-eared Bastard'", Sulu chuckled.

Suddenly, they received call that the emergency session that was held to deal with the bombing was attacked, probably by the same person responsible for the bombing. Scotty and Keenser were already on their feet to the scene to investigate and Jane was devastated. Admiral Pike was among the fallen one during the attack. Uhura could only hug her and said that justice will be served.


	6. Chapter 6

**(PS: I would like to say sorry first. I'm not sure what Scotty said since he's…, well, Scottish T.T)**

Chp 6

The next thing she knew, she was on board a shuttle leading to Enterprise with Bones, Kirk and Spock in order to pursue the bomber. Bones was annoyed when he introduced Jane to Kirk because Kirk didn't release her hands after shaking and he winked flirtatiously at her. Bones was making sure Kirk was fit for duty as the captain argued with his first officer, which Bones assured her that it was normal between them. Then, Spock mentioned about firing torpedoes at the Klingons home planet. "Wait a minute, we're firing torpedoes at the Klingons?!", Bones asked, shockingly.

"Regulations aside, this action is morally wrong", said Spock. "Regulations aside, pulling your ass out of the volcano was morally right. I don't want any points for that", said Kirk. "Whoa, Jim, calm down", said Bones as the heart monitor beeped faster. "I'm not gonna take ethic lessons from a robot!", said Kirk. "Reverting to name-calling suggest that you're being defensive, therefore finding my opinion valid", said Spock. Bones placed a stethoscope on Kirk's face, which Kirk annoyingly told Bones to get it off.

"Captain, our mission could start a war with the Klingons", said Spock, "And it is by very definition immoral. Perhaps, you should take the requisite time to arrive at this conclusion for yourself". Then, came in a blond woman, named Dr. Carol Wallace, a science officer specialized in advanced weaponry. "You request an additional science officer, captain?", asked Spock. "I wish I had", said Kirk and he went through Carol's profile, "Lt. Carol Wallace, doctor in applied physics, specialized in advance weaponry". Bones and Jane took a peek from behind Kirk. "Impressive credentials", said Spock and Carol thanked him. Spock continued, "But redundant now that I'm back aboard the Enterprise". "Yet, the more the merrier, have a seat, doctor", said Kirk as he offered the empty seat between him and Spock. Settling down, the shuttle then flown through the air towards the space and Enterprise.

When they arrived aboard the Enterprise, Jane was awed at her size, but she snapped back into reality when she heard Scotty was mad about some torpedoes doing on the ship. "Is there a problem, Mr. Scott?", asked Kirk. "Aye, sir, I was just explaining to this gentleman that I cann'y authorize any weapons on board this ship without knowing what's inside them", said Scotty. "Mr. Scott raised yet another point…", said Spock before Kirk cut him off and had him report to his post at the bridge.

Kirk turned to Scotty and said, "Mr. Scott, I understand your concern, but we need these torpedoes on board". "Due respect, sir, a four ton torpedo run on fuel. Now, I cann'y detect the type of fuel that is in the compartment on this torpedoes because they shield it. Now when I asked for the specification and he said", said Scotty as he pointed out the man behind him who answered 'classified'. "It's classified. So, I said, no specs, no signature!", said Scotty.

"Captain", Sulu called from above, "Flight details complete. We're good to go, sir". "Thank you, Mr. Sulu", said Kirk. Turning back their attention to Scotty and he said, "Now, if you excuse me, I have a wrap core to prime. Scotty noticed Keenser sitting on one of the torpedoes and told him to get down. "Jim, your vitals are way off", said Bones. "Report to the MedBay with Dr. Scarlett", said Kirk as he chased down Scotty. Bones sighed and rolled his eyes. Then, he turned to Jane and said, "Come on, let me show you your new work station".

Jane changed into the blue shirt dress. She can feel the ship as it went through warp. Then, there was the announcement by Kirk, "Attention crew of the Enterprise. As most of you know, Christopher Pike, former captain of this ship and our friend…, is dead. The man who killed him has fled our system and is hiding in the Klingon home world, somewhere he believes that we aren't willing to go. We are on our way there now. Per Admiral Marcus, it is essential that our presence go undetected. Tensions between the Federation and Klingon Empire have been high and any provocation can lead to an all-out war". Kirk paused for a minute before continuing, "I'll personally lead a landing party to an abandon city on the surface of Kronos, where we will capture the fugitive John Harrison and returned to Earth so he could face judgment for his actions. Alright, let's go get this son of a bitch. Kirk out".

Jane and Bones looked at each other. "What was your boyfriend's name again?", asked Bones. "It's not him", said Jane and she walked away to her station. Bones sighed and he left for to the Bridge. Jane thought perhaps the fugitive and John happened to have the same name. As she was arranging the medical supplies at their proper space, suddenly the ship shook greatly like an earthquake and it caused everyone to fall down. Jane picked herself up and another nurse helped her in rearranging back the medical supplies that had fallen down with her. Her communicator rang and it was Bones, he told her to come down to the Bridge.

She arrived and saw Sulu on the chair. "Permission to come aboard the Bridge, captain", said Jane. "Granted, Dr. Scarlett", said Sulu and Jane walked in. Sulu made an announcement, "Acting Captain Sulu to Shuttle Bay 2, please have the trade ship that we confiscated during the mud incident last month, fuel and flight ready. Captain Kirk is on routine now". She waited there with Bones for 10 minutes before Kirk gave out his order to Sulu to transmit a message to the fugitive.

"Attention John Harrison. This is Captain Hikaru Sulu of USS Enterprise. A shuttle of highly trained officers is on its way to your location. If you do not surrender to them immediately, I will unleash the entire payload of advance long range torpedoes that are currently locked on to your location. You have two minutes to confirm your compliance. Refusal to do so will result in your obliteration. If you test me, you will fail", and Sulu ended his message. "Mr. Sulu", said Bones, "Remind me to never piss you off", said Bones.

"Say, Acting Captain, is it possible if I want to see who this John Harrison is? I'm merely curious and if you can't, it's ok. I don't want to trouble you much", said Jane. She was hoping that the fugitive and her John only happened to have the same name, not be the same person. "It's not a big deal", said Sulu. He pressed a few buttons and John Harrison's profile appeared and Jane was shock.


	7. Chapter 7

Chp 7

Jane was trying hard to mask the horror when she saw who the fugitive was. _'It can't be'_, she thought and she repeated over and over again. It's like she's reliving her childhood life where she kept telling herself that her parents love her when they don't. "Jane?", asked Bones, "Are you ok? You look really pale". "Bones, can we talk? In private?", asked Jane. Bones nodded and they left the Bridge and headed back to the MedBay. They went to Bones's office for a little privacy.

"What's wrong Jane?", asked Bones. "Please tell me the fugitive that Sulu had shown to me just now was not John Harrison", said Jane and Bones knew where this is going. "Good god, is that him?", asked Bones. Jane sobbed and began pacing. "He told me he went to London for a little business. I had no idea he would go there to blow up the damn archive. I mean, it's not like him", said Jane. "I don't know him, Jane. What is he like?", asked Bones. "He's…, nice, caring and he saved me from a group of bandits from trying to rape me", said Jane. "Or he staged it to make himself looked like a hero", said Bones. "Jean hired the group so she can have John for herself", said Jane. "Or Jean and John are together and she's trying to screw you up", said Bones. "Can you stop being so cynical?", said Jane. "I'm being logical", said Bones. "That's not even logic, you don't know him!", said Jane. "Neither do you, Jane!", said Bones.

Then, Bones's communicator rang. "Bones, meet me at the Bridge", said Kirk. "Be right there", said Bones before he hung up. Jane knew that they must've captured John. He looked at Jane and said, "Tell Kirk, maybe you can spare him somehow before you get your ass fired on your first day of work". Bones left, leaving Jane to think of her action. She got up and ran after Bones. "Let me help", said Jane, "Maybe if he sees me, he'll confess why he did it". Bones motioned her to come with him and they went to the Bridge.

Kirk informed them that they have captured John. Kirk, already changed, along with Spock walked towards the cell with Bones and Jane trailing behind them. "Why the hell did he surrender?", asked Bones. "I don't know, but he just took out a squad of Klingon single-handedly and I wanna know how", said Kirk. "Well, sounds like we have Superman on board", said Bones. When they faced John, Jane noticed his expressionless face as he paced back and forth in his cell and she tried to mask her own expression as well. Bones handed her a syringe.

Jane moved the portable hole and said, "Could you please put your arm through the whole? I would like to take a blood sample". John did and as Jane waited for the blood to stop flowing; John moved his hand to tangle his fingers in her hair, which caused a shock to Kirk and curiosity to Spock. "It's as soft as I remember", he said and smiled sweetly. From the glass reflection, Jane noticed Kirk's left eye flinched, possibly out of disgust. You don't expect to see a terrorist or a murderer to smile sweetly at someone. When the syringe was done with its work, Jane pulled it out of his arm and backed away from his touch.

"Dr. Scarlett, test his blood and I'd like to talk to you later. Meet us at the Bridge", said Kirk. Jane nodded and left, but she turned around and saw John still smiling at her. Jane headed straight to MedBay and asked a nurse to the blood sample to be tested, and then she headed towards the Bridge. Jane waited for Kirk to arrive, which she felt like centuries. She hoped that the captain didn't hurt John. When Kirk arrived with Spock and Bones, Jane felt like she wanted to pass out. "Dr. Scarlett, do you know who that man is?", asked Kirk. "Yes, captain", said Jane. "Then you might want to explain because he was kind of affectionate towards you", said Kirk. So Jane explained how she came to know John. "Did you and him share and intimate relation?", asked Spock. Jane was slightly uncomfortable to that question and Kirk glared at Spock. "I have, commander", said Jane, timidly. "Jane, remember our discussion about 'not everyone is your sister'?", said Bones.

Kirk looked at him curiously and Bones summed up Jane's life for him. "He told me to open up a torpedo. What do you know about it?", asked Kirk. "I have no idea, sir. I stayed out of his work life because I thought he might not like me interfering with it", said Jane. "Are you out of your corn-fed mind? You're not actually gonna listen to this guy? He killed Pike, he almost killed you and now you think it's a good idea to pop open a torpedo because he dared you too?", said Bones. "What did he said about lives Bones?", said Kirk.

"The doctor does have a point, captain", said Spock. "Don't agree me with me, Spock. It must be very uncomfortable", said Bones. "Perhaps you two should learn to govern your emotions, doctor. In this situation, logic…", said Spock before Bones cut him off, "Logic?! My god, there's a maniac trying to make us blow our damn ship…". Kirk cut Bones off, "I don't know why he surrendered, but that's not it. Look, we're gonna open a torpedo and the question is how?". "But, Jim, without Mr. Scott on board, who is qualify to pop open a four ton stick of dynamite?", asked Bones.

"The admiral's daughter appears to have interest in the torpedoes and she is a weapon specialist. Perhaps she could be of used", said Spock. Kirk turned to Spock with a weird face and said, "What admiral's daughter?". "Carol Marcus, your new science office concealed her identity to board this ship", said Spock. "When are you going to tell me that?", asked Kirk. "When it became relevant, as it just did", said Spock. Kirk turned to Jane and said, "I want you to try to get him to talk why he's doing all this, then report back to me. Understand?". "Captain, I'm sorry. I should've told you sooner", said Jane. Kirk smiled and nodded before he left.


	8. Chapter 8

**(I seek forgiveness. I don't know how to do a broken Russian English accent T.T)**

Chp 8

Jane headed back to John's cell and saw him sitting there. John turned his head when he sensed her presence. "Sweet Jane", said John. "Why, John?", asked Jane. "Why what? Why I blow up the archive? Why I attack the emergency conference?", said John. "Why did you lied to me?", asked Jane. "You are so naïve, Jane", said John. "You killed Admiral Pike! You lied to me this whole time and here I am, thought you were better than my family!", said Jane, angrily. "You want to know the truth, dear Jane? I've followed you for a few days. When you found me at the lab, I was merely acting. I already knew your sister was going to throw you out, so it's a perfect opportunity for me to have you. You are nothing but to fulfill my needs, Jane. Everything was a lie", said John.

Jane was trying so hard not to burst into tears. "To fulfill your needs? That is what I am to you?", she tried to stiff a sob, "I should've known better. I knew you were trouble when I saw you, but I kept to my code and I wanted to help, but I knew somehow this will come to bite me back and it did". "Your sister was right about you", said John. "Perhaps she is, but I'd like to thank you because you let me experience what love is, John. I thank you for that", said Jane and she quickly walked away. She bumped into Kirk and Spock and they noticed her teary eyes. "Jane, are you ok?", asked John. "Dr. Scarlett, did he say anything?", asked Spock. Jane was too broken to say anything and Kirk let her go. He'd give her space before he asks her again. When she had walked further, she broke into sprint and went to find solitude to cry her eyes out.

Jane sat in a suspended bridge at an engineering section. She dangled her legs and rested her chin at the metal bar. "Jane?", she heard Chekov, "May I sit?". "Sure, why not?", said Jane. "Vhat are you zoing here?", asked Chekov. "I just need some alone time", said Jane, "I told the guards that I was looking for you". "Ok, I von't bother you. I have to monitor the varp core", said Chekov. Jane smiled and nodded and Chekov left. Jane enjoyed her moment of solitude before Bones rung her to come to MedBay.

(Meanwhile)

"Why is there a man in that torpedo?", asked Kirk. "There are men and women in all those torpedoes, captain. I put them there", answered John. "Who the hell are you?", asked Kirk again. "A remnant of a time long past, genetically engineered to be superior so as to lead others to peace in a world at war", said John, "But we were condemned as criminals, forced into exile. For centuries we slept, hoping when we awoke things would be different. But as a result of the destruction of Vulcan your Starfleet begun to aggressively search distant quadrants of space. My ship was found adrift. I alone was revived". "I looked up John Harrison. Until a year ago, he didn't exist", said Kirk.

"John Harrison was a fiction created the moment I was awoken by your Admiral Marcus to help him advance his cause, a smokescreen to conceal my true identity. My name is... KHAN", said John, revealing his true identity. Kirk wondered if Jane knew about his true self. "Why would a Starfleet admiral ask a 300 year old frozen man for help?", asked Kirk. "Because I am better", said Khan. "At what?", asked Kirk. "Everything", said Khan, "Alexander Marcus needed to respond to an uncivilized threat in a civilized time, and for that, he needed a warrior's mind – my mind – to design weapons and warships". "You are suggesting that the Admiral violated every regulation he vowed to uphold, simply because he wanted to exploit your intellect", Spock deduced.

"He wanted to exploit my savagery! Intellect alone is useless in a fight, Mr. Spock. You…, you can't even break a rule – how can you be expected to break bone? Marcus used me to design weapons. I helped him realize his vision of a militarized Starfleet", said Khan, "He sent you to use those weapons, to fire my torpedoes on an unsuspecting planet, and then he purposely crippled your ship in enemy space, leading to one inevitable outcome: the Klingons would come searching for whoever was responsible, and you would have no chance of escape. Marcus would finally have the war he talked about, the war he always wanted". "No, no. I watched you open fire in a room full of unarmed Starfleet officers. You killed them in cold blood!", said Kirk.

"Marcus took my crew from me!", said Khan. "You are a murderer!", said Kirk, angrily. "He used my friends to control me", said Khan, sorrowfully, "I tried to smuggle them to safety by concealing them in the very weapons I have designed. But I was discovered. I had no choice but to escape alone. And when I did, I had every reason to suspect that Marcus had killed every single one of the people I hold most dear. So I responded in kind. My crew is my family, Kirk. Is there anything you would not do for your family?".

"Proximity alert, sir," Sulu announced, "There's a ship at warp heading right towards us sir". "Klingons?", Kirk asked. "At warp? No, Kirk. We both know who it is", said Khan. "I don't think so. It's not coming at us for Kronos", said Sulu. Before he and Spock left, Kirk asked, "What did you tell Jane?". Khan looked at him curiously. "She was crying before I came here. What did you say to her?", asked Kirk again. "I lied to her. Marcus found out about her, but she was practically saved when the late Admiral Pike told her to report to him. Otherwise, Marcus would've taken her just as he took my crew and threatened me. I had to lie to her…, to keep her safe", said Kirk. Kirk ran towards the Bridge and told the lieutenant on guard to move Khan and post six armed guards at MedBay.


	9. Chapter 9

Chp 9

Jane saw Bones had just finished pulling a tube out of the torpedo. "Jane, look what we found", said Bones, "All those torpedoes contained Khan's crew". "Khan? Who's he?", asked Jane. Bones looked at her curiously and said, "You don't know?". Jane shook her head. "Never mind, help me with this", said Bones. As she helped Bones put the cryotube away to safety, six guards came in with John/Khan and told Bones that the prisoner must be hidden here.

Bones wanted to examine Khan with the standard medical procedure, but Jane grabbed the heart beeper and said, "I can do it". "Are you sure?", asked Bones. Jane nodded and Bones let go the beeper. Jane tried so hard to not make eye contact as she scanned his heart rate. Then, there was an incoming broadcast. "Captain Kirk", Jane deduced that a ship had come, possibly to aid with the repairs of Enterprise's warp core. "Admiral Marcus, I wasn't expecting you", Jane heard Kirk's voice, "That's a hell of a ship you got there".

"And I wasn't expecting to get word that you've taken Harrison into custody in violation of your orders", said Admiral Marcus. "Well, we uh…, we had to improvise when our warp core unexpectedly malfunction, but you already knew that, didn't you sir?", said Kirk. "I don't take your meaning", said Admiral Marcus. "Well, that's why you're here, isn't it? To assist with our repairs?", said Kirk, "Why else would the Head of Starfleet personally come at the edge of the neutral zone?". There was a pause before Kirk continued, "Is there something I can find for you, sir?". "Where's your prisoner, Kirk?", asked Admiral Marcus and by meaning prisoner is the man in front of Jane.

"Per Starfleet Regulation, I'm planning to return…, Khan to Earth to stand trial", said Kirk. Jane found it odd. Who is Khan? Then, she looked up to see him smiling. "You're Khan, aren't you?", said Jane. "Jane, calm down", said Bones. Khan didn't say anything. "Can I slap him?", asked Jane. "Feel free", said Bones and Khan received one slap from Jane. He didn't even flinched to the slap and Jane felt her hand ached. Then, the broadcast continued, with Admiral Marcus said, "Shit, you've talked to him. That was exactly I was hoping to spare you from. I took a tactical risk and I woke that bastard up, believing his superior intelligent could help us protect ourselves from whatever will come at us next, but I made a mistake and now the blood of everyone he's killed is on my hands. So I'm asking you, give him to me so that I can end what I started".

"And what exactly would you like me to do with his crew, sir? Fire them at the Klingons, end 72 lives? Start a war in the process?", asked Kirk. "He put those people in the torpedoes and I simply didn't want to burden you of knowing what's inside of them. You saw what this man can do all by himself and can you imagine what will happen when we woke up the rest of his crew?!", said Admiral Marcus, rather angrily, "What else did he tell you that he's a peacekeeper?! He's playing with you, son! Don't you see that? Khan and his crew were condemned to death as war criminals…, and now it is our duty to carry out that sentence before anybody else dies because of them. I'm gonna ask you again, one last time son, lower your shields and tell me where he is".

Kirk lied, "He's in engineering, sir, but I'll have him move to the Transporter Room right away". "I'll take it from here", said Admiral Marcus before the broadcast ended. Jane wanted to walk away, but Khan's cuffed hand extended and caught her wrists, which caused all six guards to lock on their guns at him. "It's all right", said Jane. The six guards remained cautious and didn't lower their guns. Then, they felt movement. Bones took over while Jane remained still and Khan refused to let her go. "Well, at least we're moving again", said Bones. "If you think you're safe at warp, you're wrong", said Khan and Carol, who was next to them ran for the Bridge. "What do you mean?", asked Jane, but Khan ignored her.

Jane grew restless and said, "Khan, let me go". But he didn't and suddenly the whole ship was attacked and everyone stumbled down. Jane nearly fell if it weren't for Khan who caught her. It lasted for a few minutes before everything stopped just as that. "Are you alright?", he asked. Jane wiggled herself out of his arms and helped Bones and the rest of the medical crew up. "Are you alright?", asked Bones to Jane. "Never better", said Jane.

A few minutes later, Kirk came in. Bones, on the other hand, was busy hovering over his dead tribble. Kirk approached Khan and asked, "Tell me everything you know about that ship" and Khan relayed everything he knew about Admiral Marcus's ship. "I will do everything I can to make you answer for what you did", said Kirk, "But, right now, I need your help". "In exchange for what?", asked Khan. "You said you'd do anything for your crew. I can guarantee their safety", said Kirk. "Captain, you can't even guarantee the safety of your own crew", said Khan.

Kirk was silent before noticing Bones and asked, "Bones, what are you doing with that tribble?". "The tribble's dead. I'm injecting Khan's platelet into the deceased tissue of the necrotic codes. Khan's cell regenerate like nothing I've ever seen and I wanna know why", said Bones. Kirk focused back to Khan and said, "Are you coming with me or not?". "One more condition, captain", said Khan. "I'm listening", said Kirk. "Transport Dr. Scarlett back to Earth", said Khan.

"What?! No!", Jane yelled. "Jane, don't argue with me", said Khan. "Why on Earth should I listen to you? You lied to for the past two weeks and now, you'd expect me to listen to you?! This is my home and these people are my family. If they're going down and so will I", said Jane. "Jane, please", Khan pleaded. "Deal", said Kirk. "But, captain…", said Jane, but she was cut off when Kirk pulled her away from Khan. "Look, I'm not gonna do that. I have to convince him or else he won't help us", Kirk whispered. "Be safe", said Jane. Kirk nodded and let her go. He gave orders to the guards to escort them at the airlock to prepare to board Admiral Marcus's ship. Jane followed and helped them prepare. When Jane had fastened Khan's helmet, Khan grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently.

"Forgive me, my intentions were only to protect you", said Khan. Jane didn't say a word, but she knew in her heart, Khan was telling the truth and he lied to protect her. She kissed his helmet screen, where his lips were. She stepped back to allow some space so they could jump down to the airlock and Jane wished them good luck. Instead of going back to Earth as Khan wanted to, she stayed on Enterprise and made a dash to the Bridge.


	10. Chapter 10

Chp 10

"Tell me that this is gonna work", said Bones. "I have neither the information nor the confidence to do so, doctor", said Spock. "Ok, captain, stand by", Scotty said through the comm. "Boy, you're a real comfort", said Bones. "Spock, pull the trigger", said Kirk. "Yes, captain", said Spock and he began typing the sequence. "Launching activation on three", Spock began to count down, "Two…, one". The screen showed where Kirk and Khan were. Bones got up and went to one of the monitoring screen. "Sir, Kirk is heading towards a collision at 0.432", said a lieutenant.

"Captain, there is a debris directly ahead", said Spock. "Copy that", said Kirk as he evade the debris. "Whoa, Jim you're way off course!", Bones exclaimed. "I know, I know! I can see that", said Kirk. "Using your display compass, captain, you must correct precisely 37.242 degrees", said Sulu. "Got it! I'm working my way back", said Kirk, "Scotty, you're gonna be ready with that door, right?!". But there was no response from Scotty, which made Jane worried. "Mr. Scott, where are you?", asked Kirk. "Captain, he can't seem to hear you. I'm working on getting his signal back. Stand by", said Uhura as she tried to get Scotty back on the communicator. Jane began pacing.

"Dammit", Kirk cursed. "Captain, what is it?", asked Spock. "My helmet was hit. Uhura, tell me you have Mr. Scott back", said Kirk. "Not yet, I'm still working on a signal. He's communicator is working, but I don't know why he isn't responding", said Uhura. "Iminate collusion detected", said Sulu. "Khan, use evasive action. There is a debris directly ahead", said Spock. "I see it", said Khan. Jane watched the screen and panicked when they lost Khan's signal. "Mr. Sulu, did we lose Khan?", asked Spock. "I don't know, commander. I'm having trouble tracking him with all those debris", said Sulu.

"Is Khan hit?", asked Kirk. "We're trying to find him now", said Spock. Jane was already biting her nails. _'Please be safe'_, Jane prayed in her heart. "Captain, you need to adjust your target destination to 183 by 473 degrees **(I have no idea about the adjustment T.T)**", said Sulu. Then, Kirk said, "Spock, my display has just turned a fine blind". "Captain, without your display compass, hitting your target destination is mathematically impossible", said Spock. Kirk sighed and said, "Spock, if I get back, we really need to talk about your bedside manner".

"Commander, he's not gonna make it", said Sulu. Jane was about to pass out when a blinking signal came up the screen; Khan was back on track. Jane breathed a sigh of relief and sobbed a little. "My display is still functioning", said Khan, "I see you, Kirk. You're 200 meters ahead of me. Come to your left to two degrees and follow me". "Scotty, we're getting close and we need a warm welcome. Do you copy?", said Kirk, "Do you copy, Scotty?!". "If you can hear us, Mr. Scott, open the door in 10…", Spock began to countdown. "Scotty!", Kirk yelled. "Nine…", Spock counted, "Eight…. Seven…". "Mr. Scott, where are you?", asked Kirk. "Six…. Five…. Four…", Spock continued and another officer nearby was also counting down the distance. _'Come on, Scotty, open the damn door'_, Jane thought to herself.

"Scotty, where are you?", asked Kirk, "Do you copy?". "Three…. Two…", Spock continued. "Scotty, open the door!", Kirk yelled. "Mr. Scott, open the door", said Spock, "Now!". Jane saw as the signal of the airlock of the other ship opened and Kirk and Khan was safely inside. Jane breathed another sigh of relief and lean over to Bones. "They're safe, I knew they would", said Bones. "Commander, I have that transmission as requested", said Uhura. "On screen, please", said Spock. "Stand by", said Uhura and another Vulcan appeared on screen and he greeted Spock, "Mr. Spock". "Mr. Spock", Spock greeted back. "There's two of them?", Jane whispered. "One is the present, which is our Spock and that one is from the future", said Bones.

"I will be brief", said Spock, "In your travels, did you ever encountered a man named Khan?". "As you know, I have made a vow to never give you information that could potentially alter your destiny. Your path is yours to walk and yours alone", said the older Spock, "That being said, Khan Noonien Singh is the most dangerous adversary that Enterprise has ever face. He's brilliant, ruthless and he will not hesitate to kill every single one of you". Jane was horrified when she heard how the older Spock described Khan. "Did you defeat him?", asked Spock. "At great cost, yes", said older Spock. "How?", asked Spock.


	11. Chapter 11

Chp 11

Jane and Bones raced from the Bridge to the Weapons Bay. With the help of the medical and engineering staff, they removed Khan's crew from the torpedoes and reassembled the torpedoes and put them back into the launch hole. Jane and Bones brought all 72 cryotubes to the MedBay and Jane raced back to the Bridge. "Permission to come on board, commander", said Jane. "Dr. Scarlett, I assume everything is done", said Spock. "Yes, sir. Where are they now?", asked Jane. "I do not know. There is no response from any of them", said Spock.

Jane paced back and forth. "Dr. Scarlett, I suggest you sit down. Pacing will not make things go faster", said Spock. After a while, Spock got up and asked Sulu, "Where's the captain, Mr. Sulu?". "Our sensors are raised down, sir. I can't find…", Sulu said before he was cut off when a transmission appeared with Khan holding Kirk hostage and a dead Admiral Marcus at the background. Jane managed to hide behind a screen and an officer."I'm going to make this very simple for you", said Khan, "Your crew for my crew". "You've betrayed us", said Spock. "Oh, you are smart, Mr. Spock", Khan said with a little cynic remark.

"Spock, don't!", Kirk managed to yell before being hit with a stun gun by Khan. "Mr. Spock, give me my crew", said Khan. "And what will you do once you get them back?", asked Spock. "We will continue the work we were doing before we were banished", said Khan. "Which is as I understand, it involves the mass genocide of any being you find to be less than superior", said Spock. "Shall I destroy you, Mr. Spock? Or will you give me what I want?", asked Khan.

Jane tried to mask her horror and held her tears that were dying to fall down her cheeks like the Niagra Falls. The way he's acting is breaking her heart, much worse than how her family had broken her heart. "We have no transporter capability", said Spock. "Fortunately, mine are completely functional. Drop your shields", said Khan. "If I do so, I have no guarantee that you will not destroy the Enterprise", said Spock. "Well, let's play this out logically, Mr. Spock. Firstly, I will kill your captain to demonstrate my resolve. Then, if yours hold, I will have no choice, but to kill you and your entire crew", said Khan.

"If you destroy our ship, you will also destroy your own people", said Spock. "Your crew requires oxygen to survive, mine does not. I will target your life support system, located behind the arc nacelle. After every single person aboard you ship suffocates, I will walk over your cold corpses to recover my people", said Khan, "Now, shall we begin?". Spock hesitated and then ordered Sulu to lower the shields. "A wise choice, Mr. Spock", said Khan, and then kicked Kirk in the stomach. Jane covered her mouth to mask her gasp.

Khan went to a computer to punch in the sequence to beam the torpedoes aboard the other ship. "I still see the 72 torpedoes are still in their tubes. If they are not mine, commander, I will know it", said Khan. "Vulcans do not lie. The torpedoes are yours", said Spock. _'Technically, that's a lie, Spock'_, thought Jane. "Thank you, Mr. Spock", said Khan when he had received the torpedoes. "I have fulfilled your terms. Now, fulfill mine", said Spock. "Well, Kirk, it seems apt for me to return you to your crew. After all…", said Khan as he beamed Kirk, Scott and Carol back to Enterprise, "No ship should go down without her captain".

Alarms blared. "He's locked on phasers on us, sir", said Sulu. Khan fired and the ship was going haywire, shaking with great force. "Uhura, hail him again", said Jane. Uhura flipped a few switches and Khan reappeared at the screen. He saw Jane; Kirk had lied to him. "Khan please, whatever it is you're doing, just stop. If you really want to blow this ship and kill everyone, you'll have to do with me on board and I don't mean you beam me back there like what the admiral did with Carol. That's just cheating", said Jane. "I love you, Jane", said Khan. "And I love you, Khan, but these people are like my family. You said it yourself that you would do anything for your crew; your family. Don't you think I would do the same? Don't you think that any of them would have done the same? Protect their family? If you still want to go on with your plan, than you just have to do it with me on board", said Jane.

"I will take back my crew and kill everyone on the Enterprise, but YOU WILL BE MINE!", said Khan. Before any of them continue, Uhura cut them off. She knew Jane was intimidated despite her straight poker face and the fact that she actually loves the guy, even though she's afraid. "I'm sorry, Commander. I tried to reason with him", said Jane. "I understand, Dr. Scarlett", said Spock and everyone were ready to face the inevitable. Khan fired again and Sulu said that their shield has dropped to 6%.

"The torpedoes, how much time, lieutenant?", Spock asked the lieutenant next to him. "12 seconds, sir!", said the lieutenant. Spock hit the ship broadcast button, "Will Enterprise be prepared for inminate proximity detonation?". Seconds later, the torpedoes went off, destroying half of the cargo bay of the ship. "Sir, the weapons have been knocked out", said Sulu, "Not bad, commander". "Thank you, lieutenant", said Spock. Jane ran to the MedBay to help out with Bones and found him telling Kirk that Khan's crew is safe with them. Suddenly, the whole Enterprise black out. "We've lost power!", said Bones. Then, Enterprise spun around. Kirk and Scotty left for Engineering while Bones, Jane and other medical officers were strapping the injured and then, themselves before they tumble along with the ship.

"Here you are, falling in love with him!", Bones yelled. "How the heck should I know, Bones?! Love is suppose to be blind and it is blind!", Jane yelled back as they braced when Enterprise was about to fall to their demise on Earth, but then, Jane saw white circles around her. "Whoa, Jane!", said Bones. Jane cried for help, but he disappeared from her view and Jane was transported aboard the other ship. When she saw Khan, she broke into sprint and she knew it was a bad idea.

**(I wanted to do a quick scene of Khan and Jane making up and out as the USS Vengeance fall, but Jane tried to fight back and went back to the Bridge and fight a losing battle with Khan, which resulted in him hitting her and then regretting it. Should I make the little make out scene? *wiggle-wiggle eyebrow* ;) )**


	12. Chapter 12

Chp 12

Jane ran as fast as her legs could bring her. Before she could go more than 500 meters, she fell when Khan tackled her down. "Jane, stop fighting me!", said Khan. "Let me go! I hate you!", Jane yelled, although it was not true, as she tried to fight her way out of his strong hold. Khan managed to flip her over and held her hands above her head. By this time, even for a super human, both of them were breathing heavily. "Let. Me. Go", said Jane. "Never, I have you once more. I will not let you go again", said Khan. "Find someone else who can satisfy your need. I'm no toy!", said Jane as she tried to tug her hands free, but failed.

"Jane, I lied to you. I did that to protect you from Marcus. He was this close of knowing about you. Yes, I did stalk you because I want to see you. You are like a drug to me, Jane and I just need to have you for myself. Those two weeks, Jane, you help me developed something that I have long lost – the ability to love, Jane. For centuries, I have never had such a feeling and when I do, it's you. Perhaps, you don't have the strength to fight your sister, but deep down, Jane, you are strong. Far stronger than me or any of my kind and you are my equal, Jane. You've let me into your heart, Jane. Let me in again. Let me love you, Jane", Khan explained. "You broke my heart, Khan. Please…, let me go", Jane sobbed.

Khan kissed her lips softly and Jane returned the kiss after a few seconds of struggling. As much as she loved him, she had to escape. Using that opportunity when Khan loosened his grips on her wrists, she hit him as hard as she could and ran back towards the Bridge. She looked at the computer, trying to find the key to beam herself back to Enterprise, but she was hauled backwards and landed on the chair by Khan. "You're getting stronger, Jane. Fight, Jane. You need to learn to fight", said Khan. He pulled her by the wrist roughly into his arms and he kissed her rather roughly. She loved the feeling of his lips on hers, but she knew it's wrong. She pushed him off and slapped him hard, which in return; he slapped her back using the back of his hand. Jane fell down and black out instantly. She just hoped everyone in Enterprise was safe and sound.

Khan went down next to her. He checked her pulse and the pulse was stable. Her cheek formed a slight bruise. He caressed her cheek before kissing it. "Forgive me, Jane. I didn't mean to hit you", said Khan. He kissed her lips before picking her unconscious form up and placed her on a nearby chair and the safety belt held her in place. He ran to the other computer and as the ship sailed down towards Earth he set the destination – Starfleet Headquarter. "Engine compromised, cannot guarantee destination. Confirm order", said the computer system. "Confirm", said Khan.

His ship crashed Starfleet Headquarter and the ship crashed even further towards the city and destroyed everything in its way. Khan grabbed the unconscious Jane from the chair, but she slipped from his fingers and fell. "JANE!", Khan yelled. He jumped to the cracked glass screen to retrieve her and climbed back up to brace themselves as the ship crashed into the city. Jane stirred and fluttered her eyes open. "Hold on, Jane", said Khan. Jane quickly wrapped her arms around his neck while his arms were around her and his back was facing the chair, holding them in place.

When the ship stopped, Khan got up, but when he was about to pull Jane, he saw her flinched. The right side of her body was soaking with blood and there was shrapnel stuck there. Khan wanted to take it out, but Jane stopped him, saying, "Don't! I'll bleed to death. Go, run…. Leave me here". "I…, I can't. You are all I have left", said Khan, sorrowfully. "I'll be fine. Enterprise will beam me back and patch me up. Go!", said Jane, pushing him away. Then, Khan saw two figures in the midst of beaming themselves here. Khan kissed her passionately before jumping 30 meters from the Bridge. Jane's tear streamed down as he disappeared from her view. The two figures were Bones and Scotty. Bones scanned the wreck before noticing Jane behind the captain's chair. He ran to her and saw the wound. Bones took off his blue medical shirt and pressed it to the wound.

Scotty and Bones carefully held her up with her arms over their shoulders and Scotty called Sulu to beam them back at Enterprise. Sulu beamed them back and Bones and Scotty rushed back to the MedBay. Bones put her down on one of the bed, next to Carol and raced through time to save Jane. Jane looked around and saw Kirk's unconscious form. "Bones…, what happen…, to Kirk?", asked Jane, weakly. "Jane, don't talk", said Bones as he tried to stop the bleeding and take out the shrapnel at the same time. Jane, on the other hand, felt darkness clouding around her. She heard Bones yelling for her not to go to sleep, but her eyes were so heavy that she couldn't lift them anymore and she succumbed to the darkness.


	13. Chapter 13

**(Welcome to the post-STID, where, well…, comes the explanation of Jane's background, how Khan can regain her trust, kicking Jean's ass :D, the apartment thingy [according to ** **JanEyrEvanescence12], and many more :D)**

Chp 13

Jane woke up to a sterile environment. She mustered her energy to turn her head to one side and she saw the San Francisco Bridge. She was back on Earth. She wondered about Kirk; she saw him lying dead in one of the MedBay beds at Enterprise. She wondered about Khan; the last time she saw him was when he jumped down after crashing the ship at Starfleet Headquarter. It was one hell of first day of work experience.

"Good, you're awake", she heard Bones's voice. She turned around and saw him leaning on the door. "How do you feel? Homicidal? Power-mad? Despotic?".

Jane chuckled lightly and Bones smiled. "Bones, I'm fine. How's everyone?", she asked.

"Jim is still in a coma. I synthesized a serum from your boyfriend's…, super blood. Your wound healed fast, but the transfusion took its toll. You're awake now, that's what matters", said Bones.

"How long was I out?", asked Jane.

"A week or so", said Bones, "I lost count. You drove me mad, you made me worried sick".

"Sorry", said Jane, "I fought him back, but he's too strong. Speaking of it, where's Khan?".

"If I tell you, promise me you won't go and break him out", said Bones. By the words 'break him out', Jane knew they have put him in custody. "He's been detained. We'll have to wait for Kirk to wake up for him to stand trial".

Jane sighed and asked, "When can I go home?".

"I thought Jean kicked you out", said Bones.

"Khan's place…, well, if I can get in, that is", said Jane.

Bones dug his pocket of his crisp white doctor uniform and placed a set of keys at the table next to her. "If you can't, you know where to go. If you're strong enough, I'll release you. Maybe in two or three days, see how you manage", he said before leaving.

When Jane was well enough, Bones discharged her and she went to Khan's apartment. She wondered, since she didn't have the keys, could she go in? Bones's apartment keys were safely tucked away in her pocket. As she approached the door, an middle-aged lady was about to exit. "Oh, you must be Mrs. Hudson **(Here comes my Sherlock feel :D)**", said the lady. Jane looked at her with confusion and the lady continued, "Your husband is such a wonderful neighbour. You're so lucky to have him! He's so tall and those dark tresses and sexy voice; reminds me so much of my late husband. He told me to let you in because he said you're a little bit forgetful when it comes to where you place your keys".

The lady made way and Jane went in. She waved and smiled awkwardly as the lady left. She went towards the floor and door where Khan had showed her. Hudson? Another alias, perhaps, she thought. Possibly it is, otherwise, the late Admiral Marcus would've used her against him. He said it himself; Marcus was this close of finding out about her. The apartment itself was at the outskirt of the city and much more secluded. The alias Hudson is a smokescreen to protect her. She took a wild guess and reached for the key at the top door frame. She went in and locked the door behind her.

She remembered the first time she was here; she had told him she loved him. That two weeks she was with him, she felt safe. He was her haven…, her sanctuary. He saved her from Jean's men before they could rape her, but he also had demonstrated his true nature when they were suspended at Klingon space. She was frightened at him, but deep down, she knew all he was trying to do was to protect his family. He was just misunderstood. He was also trapped and threatened by Admiral Marcus. He was just being protective.

Jane made way to the master bedroom, where she had deduced that it was Khan's room. The room was simple; a bed, a study desk, a walk-in closet and an attached bathroom. She opened the closet. There was not much, just a few long coats and some folded ones beneath it. She took one coat and inhaled the scent. She remembered the night they made love. He was tender, careful and caring. His kisses were soft and loving, unlike the time when they were aboard Marcus's ship; he was violent when he kissed her. She sobbed as she remembered the sweet memories of her and him in this place.

Jane went into the bathroom. He had simple toiletries in the cabinet above the sink. She took the shampoo and smelled it. It smelled like him and it made her smile. She wished he was here and they were just living like a normal couple, but she knew that will be too good to be true. She stripped of her close and took a shower; she used his shampoo and soap and bathed in the warm shower. Once done, she rummaged in his closet to find a shirt. She put one on and lay in his bed. It smelled like him too and it made her sad. She closed her eyes, trying to imagine his strong arms wrapped around her as she listened to his heartbeat. Slowly, Jane drifted off to a deep slumber, dreaming of one man that ever loved her.


	14. Chapter 14

Chp 14

Jane kept in-check about Kirk and so far, according to Bones, he was still out cold. Jane didn't do much; she just lay there on Khan's bed and only got up to the bathroom. Bones rung her from time to time and make sure she was alright. At times, it was Uhura, wondering if she's ok. Sometimes, it was Chekov or Scotty or Sulu, making sure she was alright. She didn't have the spirit to do anything. She was heart-broken.

After a few days, Jane heard the buzzing from the intercom. Odd, who else knew she was here? It was night and she's afraid. She went to the intercom and breathed a sigh of relief. It was just Bones; only he's wearing casual, not his doctor uniform or the blue Starfleet uniform with the Medical badge. She grabbed Khan's long coat and put it on before heading downstairs. She opened the front door to not only Bones, but Scotty, Keenser, Sulu, and Chekov. "If it's a boy's night out, apparently I'm not a boy", said Jane, "By the way, how did you find me?".

"I traced your communicator. Sorry", said Scotty.

"Come on, Jane. You've been cooped up for too long", said Bones, "I understand what it feels like to have a broken heart, but you need to move on".

"Is your ex like Khan?", asked Jane. When Bones didn't respond, she said, "That's what I thought".

"How long are you gonna stay there? You have to come out eventually", said Sulu. Chekov nodded, agreeing with Sulu.

"Come on, Jane. I'm buying. Either you come out willingly or I'll have Scotty stun you and drag you in those pajamas", said Bones…, until he noticed and said, "That's not your shirt, right?".

"Fine! I'll come! Just let me change!", Jane said frustratingly and stomped back upstairs. She changed her pajama pants into her leggings and short skirt and she put on Khan's jacket. She brushed her hair and tied it properly. She locked the door and went back down.

Bones brought her to a vintage bar, where they play old music **(Probably the music that we are listening will be old music in Star Trek time :D). **The owner was a friend of Bones named Axel who has a collection of old music such as Sinatra, Back Street Boys and so on. "Bones, glad to see safe on Earth!", said Axel. Bones whispered something in his ears and Axel went to adjust his jukebox. Then, the music played was "Just Give Me A Reason".

"Seriously Bones?", asked Jane. Bones ordered a round of drinks for everyone.

"You're wearing his shirt and I'm guessing that's his jacket**.** You need to move on, Jane", said Bones.

"He's no good for ya. Le'mme tell ya, he's one baddie ya don't wanna mess with. I know how it feels", said Scotty as he rubbed his cheek. Khan might've attacked him once when they were on space.

"You don't know him!", said Jane. She dunk in her drink and got up to leave, but Bones grabbed her before she could reach the door.

"Jane, listen! I know you won't, but listen to me, nonetheless!", said Bones, "Look, as much as I hate the guy, but I know you love him and I'm guessing in some weird, Augment-ish way, he loves you too. I'm here because I want you to get out and get some air. As a doctor, that is what I'm ordering you to do, but as a friend, please Jane, move on with life. There's a lot of guy who can love you".

"But none of them will be him, Bones. He's caring, loving and he loves me. Maybe you can't see it, but I did and to lose someone who loves me like how he did is unbearable to me, Bones. My family never loves me. To lose him, my haven…, my sanctuary, is not what I've expected. Khan is just…, misunderstood. He's only being protective for the ones he loves, trying to save them from Marcus. He felt threatened. You don't understand, Bones", said Jane and she left. This time, Bones let her go.

Jane arrived back at the apartment and locked the door behind her. She climbed onto Khan's bed and hugged his pillow as she cried. She longed for him to hold her in his strong arms…, to kiss her so gently and loving like he did before and to let him comfort her. She cried herself to sleep only to dream about the events on Marcus's ship. She woke up, covered in sweat. She got up and took a cold shower.

She changed Khan's shirt to another one and lay back down. Then, her communicator rang. "Dr. Scarlett?", she heard Spock's voice, "Am I interrupting your evening with Dr. McCoy?". He knew, perhaps he had suggested the outing.

"No, commander, I left early", said Jane.

"Forgive me if I am bothering you, but I would like if you come and see me tomorrow morning at 8. Is it possible for you to come?", asked Spock.

"Sure, why not? For what, commander?", asked Jane back.

"The fugitive Khan request to see you", said Spock.


	15. Chapter 15

Chp 15

Jane wore her grey Starfleet uniform and met Spock at the lobby of the Headquarter. Jane wondered why Khan wanted to see her."Dr. Scarlett, how are you?", asked Spock when he saw her.

"Never better, sir", Jane lied and Spock detected it so easily, but he let it slide as he motioned her to come with him.

They hopped in a transporter and were brought to a secluded building where, back in the 20th Century, the prison Alcatraz was. Spock led her to the basement via elevator. Jane was getting restless on why she was doing here. Then, she remembered something and asked, "Sir, when you contacted me yesterday, why did you addressed him as a fugitive when you have already detained him?".

"That answer will be shown to you in a minute", said Spock. They arrived, not to a maximum security prison, but to a crime scene. "Follow me please", said Spock again. Jane nodded and they walked through the crowded corridor as people were processing the scene. They arrived at a broken glass cell with a Starfleet officer dusting the remaining glass that still hung on the wall.

The officer spotted Spock and saluted. "Sir, we still have no idea how he escaped. The glass was made to be impenetrable and it cannot be broken as easy as we punch planks", said the officer.

"HE can", said Spock, "Thank you, officer", said Spock. The officer nodded and went back to his work.

"Dr. Scarlett, I will have to ask you a few questions and I want you to answer me truthfully", said Spock and Jane nodded. "Have you seen him?", asked Spock.

"No, sir", said Jane.

"According to Dr. McCoy, you have been residing at his place and according to Mr. Scott, it is under the assume name of John Hudson and when he had brought you there, the other tenants assumed you are his wife, Jane Hudson", said Spock.

"Sir, if he's in the apartment, I would've known", said Jane.

"According to Dr. McCoy, you are too emotionally distraught to even to maintain your own dietary. You might not notice him coming in and out", said Spock.

"Sir, if he's out, don't you think he'll take me with him? Maybe if I don't want to go willingly, he might've taken me as a hostage? He thinks you've killed his crew and if he thinks so, why would I be the target?", said Jane.

"I have taken proper caution measures and Lt. Uhura is safe from harms. I have hid her with Mr. Spock", said Spock.

"Still, it will not justify anything. He will want his revenge", said Jane.

"That is the reason why I want you to listen very carefully to me, Dr. Scarlett", said Spock.

(Meanwhile)

Khan moved as swiftly as wind through the alleys of the city. He reached his apartment and went in through the window. No one was home. Jane must've gone out, he thought. He went to the bathroom to shower when he realized that Jane has been using his shampoo and soap. It made him smiled and chuckled. After showering, he disposed of his prison uniform to his grey sweater and black slacks. He lay on the bed, with a phaser gun that he had stolen from one of the guards he had beaten underneath his pillow and he waited for Jane to come home.

A few hours later, after visiting Kirk and Bones, which she wanted to apologize for her behavior yesterday, Jane arrived back. She saw the door to Khan's room was opened, not the way she left this morning. Jane took off her boots and crept quietly to the door. She pushed the door slightly and saw him, Khan in his sweater and he's asleep.

Jane approached him quietly. She wanted to wake him, but recalling the incident where she first met him and he sprint her wrist, she didn't dare to. Instead, she grabbed her toothbrush and stood an arm's length away before poking him. "Jane, you only need to ask if I'm asleep or not. You don't have to poke me", said Khan with his eyes still closed.

"What are you doing here?! The Federation is looking for you!", Jane said.

"They won't find me, not until I have my revenge", said Khan, "Spock killed my crew!". He stood up, towering over her petite frame. Frightened, but Jane tried to mask it.

"Spock gave you the torpedoes. He didn't kill your crew", said Jane.

Khan, enraged, grabbed her by the throat and slammed her on the wall next to the bed. Seeing her choking in pain, he loosened his grip and kissed her neck gently. "He will pay for everything he had caused me pain", Khan whispered.

"He didn't kill your crew. You said you wanted the torpedoes, so he gave you JUST the torpedoes", said Jane.

Khan looked at her curiously. _"Vulcans do not lie. The torpedoes are yours", _he remembered Spock's words.

"_Oh, you are smart, Mr. Spock"._

"Bones and I removed them from the torpedoes with the help of the engineering and medical staffs. After we crashed, I don't know where Spock had placed them, but I know they are safe somewhere", said Jane.

"Come with me, Jane", said Khan.

"Why should I listen to you? You killed Admiral Pike, the man who had given me a chance to make Starfleet proud; the man who had welcomed me to his family – the Enterprise when my own family had abandoned me ever since I was young. You lied to me! You killed 42 men and women when you bombed the Archive. You destroy nearly half of San Francisco when you crashed the ship. You hit me, Khan. You nearly destroy Enterprise, my only home. Kirk was lying dead when they beamed me back, but I thank you when you let Bones took your blood to save us both", said Jane, but the way she had mentioned Kirk's name, irritated Khan's heart.

"Do you love him, Jane?", Khan asked, referring to Kirk.

Jane shook her head and said, "I don't know Khan".

"Do you love me?", he asked again.

"Don't make me choose, Khan", said Jane as her eyes was starting to fill with tears.

Khan kissed her tears away before arriving at her lips and Jane hesitated before kissing him back. She tried to remember Spock's instruction, but when she had melted in his arms, she could think of nothing but Khan. Could she betray him? Or stay with Federation and once again, lose someone who she holds dear to her hear?

**(Forgive me dear readers if it sounds too cheesy. I, myself, am in love and trying to consider - should I tell my crush that I love him? T.T *crying t my dark corner*)**


	16. Chapter 16

**(Forgive me dear readers for not updating soon. 1. Exam week is near and I was finishing tons of assignments and presentations. 2. I ran out of ideas T.T stupid writer's block. I'll just make this one REALLY short and simple. I'm really sorry :( )**

Chp 16

Jane got up before Khan did. She looked at his sleeping form and she thought he looked…, almost human. The plan that Spock had relayed was that if she ever saw him, she should dial Scotty and left her communicator on, but somehow she couldn't do it. Of course, the man that she had slept with and declared her love had murdered innocent men and women, and fired at the room full of unarmed Starfleet officers, one of them being Admiral Pike. Jim was dead for a minute and in a coma the next. He had hit her till she was knock out cold, only after that she found out she was bleeding and was nearly dead for the next week. So much had happened in her life in the past a month or so. Should she do as she had ordered or betrayed the only family she had for the man she loved?

"Jane?", she heard Khan's voice. She turned to find him, propping one arm to support him up. "It's late", he says.

"Should I turn you in?", she asked.

"Is that what you want?", he asked back.

"I don't know what I want anymore", she said, "I love Enterprise as much as I love you. Those people and you mean the whole world to me now. If I lose either one, don't you think I'll spiral into a world of depression? Perhaps I should keep telling myself that Enterprise was not destroyed by the man I love? Or maybe I should grow old and die alone while you return back to your cryosleep, should they want to punish you that way? I don't know what I want anymore".

Khan got up and approached her, but she backed up and made it clear that he should stay back. "Jane, it's late. You're tired. Go to sleep", he said.

"Khan, don't cloud my judgment. I should be turning you in the moment I saw you sleeping on this bed, but I don't know why I can't", said Jane.

Khan moved fast and grabbed Jane into his arms. He rested his chin on top of her head and said, "The reason why I broke out is because I need to see you. When I'm with you, I feel weak…, and more human. You are like a drug to me, Jane…, so addictive".

Jane cried in his arms and Khan slowly rocked her as she cried. "I plan to surrender once Kirk wakes up. I will tell them that you have nothing to do with my escape and that I was hiding underground. If they decide to put my back to my cryosleep, you still have Enterprise and all you need to do is move on", he said.

"What if I can't?", she asked as she looked straight and deeply into his eyes.

"You must try. You are strong. I know you can do it", said Khan, "I'm sure Spock can keep my crew safe. I'm sure Kirk and Enterprise can keep you safe. I have my revenge on Marcus. I have nothing else left, but if they let me live, you know that you have me always".


	17. Chapter 17

**(Now that exam is over, time to get the brain working! [listening to Fantastic Baby, not sure how it's helping though] and I'm probably gonna (generally) hint as to who Jane really is because her background in kinda shaky in the past 16 chapters. Plus, I just finished watching Mortal Instrument and planning something ahead. I'm really sorry for the delay. Please forgive me :(**

**SemiraBlake: I didn't say anything to my crush. He somehow knew and he's ignoring me. Guess I'm not as hot as the girls he prefers. Screw him… Khan is better ;D ).**

Chp 17

The next morning, Jane woke up alone. She snorted to herself, something she hardly did. She probably thought it was a dream, although she was sure it was real. She sighed before getting up to shower. She dressed in her black turtleneck sweater and made the bed. She just lay there with nothing to do, until Bones called, asking whether or not she's available to help out at the hospital. She agreed to help; perhaps that will help her to forget Khan as she occupied herself. Bones picked her up half an hour later and they both left, unbeknownst to them that someone was watching from the other side of the street.

"Boss? They left".

"Good….".

(Meanwhile)

Khan entered a secret staircase hidden underneath a real-like fake bush. He went down and flipped the switch at the end of the stairs, revealing a secret hideout. It looked like a studio; his bed at one corner, a connecting bathroom, his lab, makeshift drawers for clothes and a study desk. He shed his silver coat and placed it at the chair of the study desk. He grabbed a photograph of Jane from the desk that he took secretly before tumbling down the lab that night.

He smiled and set the photograph down. He rinsed himself before sitting in front of his laptop. First, he tracked down Jane and found her at the hospital. Then, he went overseeing the city; he was trying to see whether it is safe or not to meet up with his contact. Then, his communicator rang. 'That was fast', he thought.

Khan picked up, hearing a female voice, "Khan, I didn't expect you to break out so soon. I was hoping…, a dramatic escape during your trial, but you never ceased to amaze me nevertheless".

"I was worried", said Khan.

"Of that girl? Khan Noonien Singh worried about a _girl_? Wow, this is a new you", said the woman.

"Of course I'm worried!", Khan snapped.

"Well, for an Augment, caring for a lesser being seems…, strange", she said, calmly.

"You know she's not any lesser than me", said Khan.

The woman laughed, although to Khan, there was nothing humourous of what he just said. The woman stopped laughing and said, "Alright, there must be a reason you broke out early".

"She needs protection", said Khan.

"From?", asked the woman.

"You know who! You've known all along! You guarded it for centuries!", said Khan angrily!

"You guarded it too, Khan. Let's not put the burden on either myself or my people. You know this too yet you have chosen not to tell her", said the woman.

"It's too early to tell. She's too fragile…", said Khan.

"Like her mother, but I see a lot of her father in it…, she helped you, a total stranger and I'm surprised you ACTUALLY fell in love with her", said the woman, emphasizing the word 'actually'.

"You said it yourself; you don't control whoever you love. It comes naturally", said Khan.

"I never thought my words of wisdom could ever be applied to a cold-hearted bastard Augment like yourself", said the woman, "But you do know you still OWE us the favour back then, during the Eugenics War?".

"Yes, I do. I owed you people that much, but I need this favour", said Khan.

"What will I gain in return? What do you have to offer? Your crew is being held up by that Vulcan, the woman you love being chased by something she didn't know and YOU should've told her so she would know what's coming at her. You signed her death warrant the minute you decide not to tell her anything about who and what she is. If you at least tell someone at the Enterprise, she should've been safe, unlike now!", the woman was serious this time.

"She is safe!", Khan argued.

"Is she? Have you checked the apartment I gave you under the assume name Hudson? Have you checked the surroundings to see if anyone was following her before you came here?", asked the woman. It took him a while to realize that before the woman continued, "Never mind, my people are taking care of the stalkers sent by that red-headed bitch. They'll do a sweep at the hospital and at the apartment before she arrives back".

"Thank you. I owe you", said Khan.

"Don't thank us just yet", said the woman before the line went dead. He breathed a sigh of relief and ran his hand through his hair.


	18. Chapter 18

**(I'm infusing my other OCs. Hope you don't mind)**

Chp 18

Khan stood in the dark as he watched Jane arrived with a recently conscious Kirk, Spock and Uhura as they go on a double dinner date. Sometimes, he saw Jane glanced at his dark space, as if she knew that he was there to protect her.

"Now that Captain Kirk is awake, you have to surrender yourself as you have promised her", said a man, startling Khan.

"You people are everywhere", said Khan with annoyance.

"Mother wants to make sure that you stay put and out of her life no matter what. You don't want to jeopardize her, do you?", said another, appearing from behind the first man.

Khan turned around and asked, "Which one of you is Azreal and which one is Azazel?".

The first one, with the spiky blond hair said, "I'm Azreal. This one is my brother Azazel". Azreal pointed out the second man, his brother who has messy brown hair.

"Mother said we mustn't delay or the Federation might detect us", said Azazel.

"Relax brother, with the amount of spells we conjured, they could hardly see anything", said Azreal before leading a reluctant Khan away. "Not to worry. Our men are watching".

Khan noticed two shadows arrived and took over his spot. "What about the stalkers?", he asked.

"Are being interrogated as we speak", said Azazel.

They were silent as far as their journey until they reached an underground basement. The place itself looked like the Starfleet conference room that he blew up weeks ago, but this was much bigger. At the other end of the table, there was a woman with long blond hair sitting as she was rocking her baby.

"Mr. Singh, it's good to see you again. You haven't aged a day", said the woman. She turned to the Azazel and said, "Darling, would you be so kind to put your sister at her crib?". Azazel nodded at his mother, took the baby with care and left.

"I don't see any wrinkles on you either, Elaine", said Khan, identifying the woman as Elaine.

"I hope the security we offered to protect her is suffice", said Elaine, "Azreal, grab your brother and see what our prisoners have to say". Azreal nodded and left.

"Well, you are the only one I could trust at the moment", said Khan.

"What makes you think you can trust us?", asked Elaine.

"Well, for all I know the Federation is looking for you and your people as well", said Khan.

Elaine sighed and said, "We've done so much for them and this is how they repay us. They think we are dangerous".

"Maybe you are", said Khan.

"Your purpose was to destroy any being you find less superior while ours was to protect mankind. We've done so for centuries!", Elaine snapped; her golden orbs flare with anger, "Besides, the Federation stole our idea in creating Augments and alter what you are supposed to be created for".

"Since we are on the same page, are you willing to help me?", asked Khan.

"You're speaking as if my people and I have no other option", said Elaine.

"Well, maybe you don't", said Khan.

"My husband will return with my sons and let us see what they have to say about the prisoners or would you prefer to go to the interrogation room yourself?", asked Elaine.

"Don't bother. I'll interrogate them myself", said Khan before he left the room. Elaine sat there and smiled.

'That man is determined to see her saved. Love is splendid and complicated, is it not, Khan Noonien Singh?', she thought to herself.

(Meanwhile)

Khan passed through a few corridors before meeting up with Azreal and Azazel outside the door. Khan approached them as an older man, who looked both like the older version of Azreal and Azazel, came out from the door. He was wearing, what Khan could see, was a wide brim hat like from the old Wild West.

"Mr. Singh, it's good to see you again", said the older man.

"Luther", Khan acknowledged and they both shook hands.

"They're not talking. Even the most cruelest and painful interrogating torture we could think of, we're nowhere", said Luther.

"Give me 10 minutes with them", said Khan.

"Take your time. We…", said Luther, referring to him and his sons, "Have eternity. You, my friend, after coming out of that cryosleep, probably don't have a lifetime".

"Want some help?", asked Azreal as he held out his fist that has a brass knuckles.

Khan shook his head. "I have my own method". He went in to see two men tied at their ankles and were dangled upside down. He grabbed the left one's hair and pulled it rather painfully.

"How much does Jean knows about Jane?", Khan asked. When he didn't answered, Khan let go of the hair and gave him a slap hard. "HOW?!", his angry voice echoed throughout the room.

"More than you know. In fact, even Enterprise of the Federation can't do anything to stop her or the Scarletts'. You know this too. Ancient things cannot be solved even if the Federation or Enterprise are to interfere", said the man.

"I will stop them", said Khan.

"How?", asked the right one, "Your crew is being kept by that Vulcan. Your plan to destroy the Federation failed. How are you going to accomplish this?".

"She will die. She's the last of her kind. No one, not even you can help her", said the left one.

"Not if I have anything to say about it", said Khan. Their screams echoed the room and Khan left, satisfied after giving them a beating they deserved.

Outside, the father and sons were leaning at the wall with hands crossed. Khan noticed the similar and he felt another empty feeling in his heart. He doesn't have any child. He was hoping when this is over, perhaps, he and Jane could be together and start a family, but could that truly happen?

"Well?", asked Luther.

"She chose her followers well; stubborn and loyal", said Khan.

"Or she paid them well", said Azreal.

"Well, whatever it is, we need to be on our precaution. Security must be double and you…", said Luther, "You promised her once Kirk awakes, you would surrender".

"I damn well know that", said Khan, "I just need to see her one more time".

Azreal and Azazel escorted Khan as far as the exit. Khan ducked through the dark alleyways until he reached the apartment. He climbed through the fire exit stairs and peeked at his windows. Jane hasn't arrived and he saw one of the two shadow guards was sweeping the place. When the guard noticed Khan, it nodded and gave a thumbs-up; the place was secured. The shadow left to rejoin his partner and Khan entered the apartment, waiting for Jane to come home.


	19. Chapter 19

**(A little smut, perhaps. Maybe Khan Jr? :D)**

Chp 19

Jane arrived back from dinner. She was happy that Kirk was awake and up and about. She knew Kirk liked her, but Kirk, on the other hand, knew that Jane still can't get over Khan. He'd give her space, but Kirk let her know that he'd be very much like to be in her life if she let him. "I'll think about it, Jim, but I make no promises", she said before she went through the apartment door just now.

Jane noticed Khan's shadow across the streets. She knew last night was real and he's watching her. Spock and Uhura noticed this, but Jim was too distracted by Jane's look tonight. Spock reminded her to let him know if she saw Khan. "No worries, commander", she said, although she knew she was lying and Spock knew it was a lie to. Frankly, anyone in the Enterprise would protect each other should one of them faced such problem being a fugitive.

She tossed her purse on the couch and sat down. She pulled off her boots off and sighed. It was a very tiring day. There was a fire at the city and the ER was flooded with people. Jane and Bones did their best and thankfully no one died. She picked herself up and opened the bedroom door; only to find Khan sitting at the edge of the bed.

Jane chuckled and Khan asked, "What's so funny, Jane?".

"I knew it was you across the street", said Jane.

"I have to keep you safe", said Khan.

"From who, Khan? My sister? Keenser and Scotty made me a mini stun gun that could fit in my purse and Kirk escorted me back. Nowadays, I have to have someone with me wherever I go", said Jane.

"It's for your own good", said Khan.

Jane detected something and said, "Is this your doing? What am I running for this time?".

"Jane…", said Khan, "I can't tell. Not now".

"Khan, how am I supposed to trust you if you don't tell me what is wrong?", said Jane.

"This is not the time for it, Jane. You'll know it someday", said Khan.

"Why not now?", she asked.

"Because…", Khan said but he couldn't go on.

"Because what, Khan?", she said.

Khan merely shook his head.

"You're despicable. I'm taking a shower", she said. Jane opened the closet. She had moved her clothes into his closet so it'll be easier. Jane took off her dress and picked out her pajamas. She moved to the bathroom to shower, but she left the door ajar. Khan saw it as an invitation.

Khan took off all his clothes and went in. He saw her shadow behind the screen. Khan entered the shower and wrapped his arms around her waist. They stood there like that for a while. Jane turned around, grabbed his face and kissed him ferociously. He returned with the same kindness; both were battling for domination. Tonight was about needs and desperation.

His hands roamed her body while her fingers were tangling itself on his hair. They moaned and Khan pushed her back till she hit the wall. His hands were on her thighs as he picked her up and wrapped her legs around him for better access. "I love you Jane", said Khan as he nipped his way from her jaw to her breasts.

"I love you too", she moaned, "Please, Khan, I don't think I can hold on any longer".

Khan obliged without hesitation and entered her with slight force. They moaned and groaned until they find their release. Khan dropped her down slowly and they returned back to their shower. Once done, Jane grabbed a towel to wrap herself, but Khan stopped her.

"I'm not finished yet", he said, his eyes were burning with lust.

Jane smiled and said, "Don't take your time. It's cold out there". Khan let her go and watched as her naked body strut in front of him. All he could do was bit the bottom of his lips.

(The next morning)

Khan walked out in broad daylight, surprised that no one seemed to mind him even when he walked towards Starfleet HQ. Once arrived, he went straight to the receptionist. "May I help you sir?", asked the receptionist.

"Khan Noonien Singh for Captain James T. Kirk of Enterprise", said Khan. The receptionist froze in fear. Khan added, "Oh, you might want security down here".

He was surrounded within minutes and Kirk, Spock and Bones arrived. "Make sure the security is doubled", said Kirk.

"I will surrender, captain, if you grant me this wish", said Khan.

"Why should I do that?", asked Kirk.

"Because if you don't Jane will die", said Khan and that alerted both Bones and Kirk.

"What the hell does that suppose to mean?!", asked Bones, angrily.

"I think you know why, doctor", said Khan, "You knew without her knowing and you made the research".

"This is absurd. The Scarletts' wouldn't dare to do it", said Bones.

"You and I both know that that is not true", said Khan.

"Alright, you know what, this is going nowhere", said Kirk.

"Agreed we should sit down and discuss", said Spock.

"These guards will take you to the interrogation room. We'll follow up and talk", said Kirk.

Khan let them cuffed him and took him away.

"Bones, what is he saying?", asked Kirk.

"We need to get Jane here. I'm going to get her", said Bones, but Kirk pulled him back.

"Spock, get Lt. Uhura to check on Jane and bring her here", said Kirk, "We need to have a word with Khan".


	20. Chapter 20

**(Forgive me dear readers! Damn writer's block! T.T Please don't kill me :( )**

Chp 20

Jane groaned when she heard banging at the door. Jane put on her oversize t-shirt and a pair of shorts before heading towards the door. She peeked and saw Uhura, looking very concerned. Jane punched in the code and let Uhura in. She heard loud thumping before Uhura burst in the door and locked it behind her.

"Uhura, what's going on?", asked Jane.

"Khan surrendered half an hour ago. Kirk ordered me to get you to Starfleet HQ fast or else", said Uhura.

"Or else what?", said Jane. Suddenly, a laser beam was trying to cut the bolts on the door.

"That! Come on!", said Uhura, grabbing her arm and they went into the master bedroom.

Jane quickly put on black tights and a Starfleet shirt. She quickly stuffed her communicator into her pocket before asking, "What now?".

Uhura peeked at the window and saw Scotty arrived. "Hop in, hurry! We dun't have much time!", he said. They hopped in and sped to Starfleet HQ. Once arrived, Jane went to her locker and changed into the spare uniform she had before Uhura took her to see Kirk. At his office, Kirk was standing next to Spock. Bones, who saw Jane coming in, ran and hugged her. Jane saw Khan, sitting nearby with guards around him.

"What's the meaning of this?", asked Jane.

"Tell her, Khan", said Kirk.

Jane looked at him and said, "Tell me what?".

"The Scarletts' were never your family", said Khan.

"He's right Jane", said Bones.

"Are you saying I'm adopted?", said Jane.

"More like…, stolen", said Khan.

"Stolen?", asked Jane.

"During the end of Eugenics War, when we were condemned as war criminals, two of us stayed alive to make sure we were kept enclose safe at SS Botany Bay. After ensuring the ship was safe, only then they went to sleep. Before Marcuse woke me up, the Scarletts' discovered us first, but this was 23 years ago. They woke up two of us, Joaquin and Mirwana. Mirwana, at that time was pregnant and the cryosleep froze the process. They threatened them to kill all of us if they don't co-operate. The Scarletts', according to Earth History, if we dated back to the Victorian Era, they were tied to black arts. Joaquin and Mirwana are one of my two special subordinates. The Scarletts' plan was to use our blood to make themselves into superhumans and use it against the Federation. Joaquin pretended to help, only to blow them up and some of the Scarlett members. They hid you, but your adopted parents found you. They planned to drain your blood…, and now mine as well, to use it and inject themselves with it after whatever dark magic they will infuse with our blood; then, they plan to attack the Federation and control the world", Khan explained.

Jane felt overwhelmed and didn't know how to respond. She sat in front of him, but her eyes, as she looked at him, were searching for certainty. "Wait, if you were still asleep back then, how would you know all this?", asked Kirk.

"Reach into my coat, Captain Kirk, the top pocket", said Khan. His eyes never broke contact from Jane. Kirk reached in and found an old and worn piece of letter. Kirk began reading it.

To my oldest friend, Khan,

Forgive me, I have no other choice. By the time you read this, Mirwana and I would probably be dead. They may have taken Jane, our daughter. If you happened to wake up, please find her and protect her. I'm hoping that they haven't killed her yet. I'm sorry. Can you tell Jane that we're sorry we couldn't protect her? Tell her we love her.

Your old friend, _Joaquin St. Claire_

Kirk handed the letter to Jane and she read it over and over again. "Your father was one of the best I have. He slipped that letter underneath my cryotube", said Khan, "Your real name is Jane St. Claire. Your father was my helmsman and your mother, Mirwana was one of my best engineer staff".

"But why didn't they kill her back then?", asked Uhura. Khan merely shrugged.

"Wait a minute, if I'm an Augment, why didn't I heal fast? Bones said he needed your blood to help me heal", said Jane.

"I…, um, I kinda lied about that. You healed pretty quickly, only maybe because your body never suffers such injuries; it took a while for you to wake up. I'm sorry Jane. I didn't mean to lie", said Bones, "I kinda looked up to you when we first met. Remember when you injured your knee? The blood on the bandage, I tested it for DNA to see whether you match your family member or not. I have to go all the way to find your real family and it match to them".

"You knew all along? And you don't even bother to tell me?", said Jane.

"After I found out, the Scarletts' came to me and threatened me. They said if I ever revealed anything, they would kill you. I can't let that happened", said Bones.

"So what now?", asked Jane.

"I have an idea, but it will sound crazy", said Kirk.

"Since when your idea is not crazy, Jim?", said Bones.

"I have back-up standing by", said Khan, "They can collaborate but what is that brilliant idea, Captain Kirk?".

Kirk flinched at Khan's tone, but laid out his plan nonetheless.


	21. Chapter 21

Chp 21

Jane tapped her fingers impatiently. "Jane, relax. Act normal as if we're on a date", said Khan.

"I wish we were", said Jane. Khan grabbed her hand and ran his thumb on her knuckles.

"When this is over, I'll take you out", said Khan.

"If Federation get to you first?", asked Jane.

Khan leaned over her ear and whispered, "Well, we'll just have to make the best of it before they get me then". His voice caused her spine to shiver.

"They're watching", she whispered back.

"As I said, act normal", said Khan as he began placing little kisses from her neck to her earlobe before biting it.

"Behave yourself, Mr. Khan", they could hear Kirk from their earpieces.

"Copy that, captain", said Khan, sounded irritated.

Jane gave him a peck to his cheek and said, "Behave, and I'll reward you".

"I'll look forward to it", Khan whispered.

Then, Uhura came through the communication, "Target in-sight. Heading northwest from you are, Jane".

"Copy that, we see her", Jane reply.

Jean was coming out from her usual hangout, walking as if nothing is going to happen. Jane and Khan got up and followed her. From the roof of a few stories flat, they could see Sulu and Chekov from there. Jane gave a nod and Sulu and Chekov followed them discreetly via hover boards.

"Slow down guys, we don't want to spook her", said Kirk, "Scotty, are you done?".

"Not yet!", Scotty communicated with angry whispers.

"Well hurry up. Uhura said Jean has left and on her way back to the main house. Her parents haven't left yet and my ass is killing me", said Kirk.

"Give us a sec, you mad bastard!", Scotty whispered angrily.

"Well, captain, it is obviously you are not sitting properly", said Spock through the intercom.

"Spock, seriously, shut up", said Kirk.

"You're not even human to understand that, Spock", said Bones.

As Jane giggled at their small bickering and Khan sighing annoyingly, they stopped dead track because Jean was turning around to see whether she was being followed. Before Jean could turn her head and noticed them, Khan pulled Jane in the alleyway and kissed her. Jane took in the moment so people would just assumed that they're just like any normal everyday couple in the alleyway; making out.

"Jane? Khan? Jean is moving", said Sulu.

"One second", said Jane, breaking off the kiss and combing her hair with her fingers. Then, she pulled an annoyed Khan back to the streets.

They followed them till they reached a tall building. The Scarletts' lived at the top floor penthouse. "Scotty, are you done? Jean just went passed the doorman", said Jane.

"I'm trying to get Keenser here through the fire escape", said Scotty, "I told you not to eat too many of those peanuts!".

"Hurry up, Scotty. Mum and dad are on their way home now", said Bones.

"Got it! Alright, we're coming down from the fire escape. The system should work in a minute", said Scotty.

Jane and Khan hid behind a building and saw Jane's adoptive parents arrived. They got out of the car and their driver drove off to park the car. Behind them were Bones, Kirk and Spock in a car and they parked a few meters from the building. "Is it working, captain?", asked Jane.

"Transmission is coming in. We got a clear view of the inside of the house", said Kirk. Suddenly they heard loud ringing, which were annoying to everyone as they groaned, and Kirk said, "Your sister sure have a loud taste in music".

"She's not my sister, captain. She's just the daughter of the people who murdered my parents and threatened my family", said Jane.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it", said Kirk and he pause awkwardly before continuing, "Audio is working just fine, if I can just find a mute button for Jean's room. Alright, people, pack it up! See you guys tomorrow morning".

"Can't we just continue off tonight, captain?", asked Spock.

"Spock, our asses are on fire. Let's just called it for the night and besides, Carol will be recording the live feed and we can just watch it tomorrow ok?", said Kirk.

Khan and Jane walked away for a few blocks before heading back to their transporter and headed back to their flat at the outskirt of the town. After locking the door, Khan pulled Jane into his arms and took off their earpieces before tossing them aside. "Time for my reward since I behaved", he said.

"No you didn't", said Jane, teasingly and Khan raised his eyebrow, curiously. "Remember the alleyway? Remember when you bit my earlobe?", said Jane as she gave his chaste kisses nearby his lips.

"Stop teasing me, Jane", said Khan.

"Make me", Jane whispered, seductively and that caused Khan to pick her up and put her on his shoulder. He carried her to bed like that as Jane giggled on his shoulder before being tossed and continued where they have left off from the alleyway.

Jane slept well whenever Khan is with her. Khan earned his temporary freedom when he agreed to help Starfleet to take down the Scarletts'; in condition, he has to wear a monitoring anklet. He can simply disable it and placed it on any people, but he decided not to. Whenever she is near him, Khan felt weaker; felt almost human. She changed him and he gradually changed her into the way she was suppose to be – an Augment. Every morning, Khan helped her in her training and boosted her Augment genes that were lying dormant for years. Jane was getting stronger and can feel the changes within her. They completed each other and as Khan looked at her sleeping form, he wondered how long will moments like these last?


End file.
